The New Girl
by barefootandrew27
Summary: There's a new girl at Degrassi and Craig's got his eye on her. (Takes place after Ashley and Manny both dumped Craig.)NEW CHAPTER'S UP! CHAPTER 16...
1. THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

CHAPTER 1 - THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL  
  
It was an early September mourning. The first day of school. Craig walked up the steps and into Degrassi. The first thing he saw was Manny giving him an evil look.  
  
"Nice to see you too Manny." Craig said answering her look. Manny walked up to J.T.  
  
"Hey J.T. did you just hear something?" Manny said thinking this would offend Craig or something. But Craig didn't even notice, someone had caught his eye. Someone he'd never seen before. 'She must be new.' he thought to himself.  
  
"Hey Craig," Spinner said giving Craig a little punch.  
  
"What the hell Spin?" Craig answered.  
  
"Whoa dude what's wrong with you?" Spinner replied.  
  
"Nothing. Do you know who she is?" Craig asked pointing but no one was there.  
  
"Uh.. who? Are you seeing things dude?" Spinner said looking confused.  
  
"No, she was right there!" Craig screamed looking around. He turned around face to face with her.  
  
"Hi" she said quietly.  
  
"Oh, hi. Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." Craig replied turning red.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Anyways I'm lost, maybe you could help me?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, what are you looking for?"  
  
"Media Immersion with Simpson." she answered.  
  
"Oh, I have that too. Do you wanna stop by my locker quick so I can get my books and then I'll show you where it is?" Craig said.  
  
"Sure." she said in a soft shy voice. They began walking down the hall in silence. 'Should I ask him his name?' She thought to herself.  
  
"By the way I'm Craig." Craig said. 'Whoa that was weird' she thought not noticing he had stopped. Craig looked up from his locker to see her walking away. "Hey wait, my locker?" he said.  
  
"Oh, sorry Craig. My name's Haley." she said.  
  
"That's a beautiful name," he replied grabbing his books he stood up and looked at her. 'She has the most amazing eyes' he thought. She noticed he was looking into her eyes. She looked back into his and then quickly looked away pretending to look at the clock.  
  
"The bells going to..." she was interrupted by the bell, "ring." she said smiling slightly.  
  
"Oops, it's only the first day. I think Snake'll forgive us."  
  
"Snake?" she asked looking a bit confused.  
  
"Mr. Simpson's friends with my step dad. They all call him Snaked and his wife is Spike. Old high school nick names or something. Spike's Emma's mom." he said looking for Emma to point her out and realized they were the only ones in the hall. "We better get to class." he said turning her the right direction. As they walked in Mr. Simpson looked at them and Craig quickly thought of something to say, "Locker trouble."  
  
"Sit down." he said and they sat in the closest open seats.  
  
"Sorry I forgot he's been a little cranky since he got cancer." he began telling Haley.  
  
"Mr. Manning." Craig looked up. "I did not tell you to sit and start chatting.  
  
"Sorry Snake." Craig managed to get out.  
  
"Craig, it's Mr. Simpson in class."  
  
"Oh yea sorry Mr. Simpson." Craig said feeling himself turning red. Haley looked at him and silently laughed. Craig looked at her and saw her smile. He couldn't help but stare at her the whole hour. Since Ashley and Manny both dumped him, he hadn't wanted to even look at another girl. Even his friends who were girls he tried to avoid. He wanted nothing to do with girls but this girl was different. She looked at him and he quickly turned to face his computer screen, which was blank. He looked at someone else's, 'shit' he thought. He was too busy staring at Haley to realize they were doing something. He raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Craig?"  
  
"Can I be excused?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't feel good."  
  
"Yes you can go." Craig logged off his computer, got up and went to the boy's washroom. He stared into the mirror. 'She'd never fall for me and even if she did people would talk and she'd find out about the whole Ashley and Manny thing.' The thought was making him really feel sick. He ran out of the bathroom and down the hall. He turned the corner and ran into Haley.  
  
"Oh sorry Haley." he managed to spit out. His mind was racing.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Craig are you okay? You ran out of Simpson's class so fast I didn't get a chance to ask you something."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just day dreaming and didn't realize we were suppose to be doing something." Craig said.  
  
"Oh." Haley said a little surprised." Craig, why were you so nice to me before class?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Craig asked.  
  
"Well people keep telling me you're this horrible guy, but you didn't seem horrible." Craig sighed. He thought 'Maybe I should tell her about Ash and Manny and maybe she won't hate me as much as she would if she heard it from someone else." He was ready to tell her everything when Ashley came.  
  
"Haley what are you doing with him." Ashley said stressing the word him. Craig looked at Ashley. She seemed even more beautiful than she did when they were together. He missed her but knew there was nothing he could do about it. He did something really stupid that he could never take back. Neither Ashley or Manny would ever take him back after he lied to both of them. His thoughts were interrupted by Haley's voice.  
  
"We were just talking, Ash. No big deal." she said.  
  
"It is a big deal. Trust me you don't want to end up hanging out with the wrong people."  
  
"Ash, he's right there you know." Haley answered.  
  
"I don't care. He knows he's trash anyways." Ashley said.  
  
"Trash? That's harsh. Come on, he can't be that bad. What could he possibly have done to you?" Haley asked. 'Shit she's going to tell her everything' Craig thought.  
  
"We dated a few months ago." Ashley said pausing. 'Please stop' Craig begged Ashley in his mind. "He decided to go and cheat on me with Ms. Slut." she said pointing at Manny Santos. "He told her he had broken up with me when he didn't and we both ended up breaking up with him." 'Thanks Ash' Craig thought.  
  
"Ash I'm really sorry" Haley said a bit shocked. "Let's go to lunch." she said and they both walked away. 'This is going to be harder than I thought' Craig thought. He walked down the hall to meet Jimmy, Spinner and Marco for lunch. 


	2. LUNCH

CHAPTER 2 - LUNCH  
  
Lunch was good for Haley, but horrible for Craig. Haley sat with Ashley, Paige, and Hazel. Craig sat across the room with Jimmy, Spinner, and Marco. Spinner went to the table Paige was at a few times since Paige was his girlfriend he had to spend some time at lunch with her. Marco's boyfriend Dylan came to sit with them about half way through lunch. "Hey Marco. Spin, Jimmy, Craig." Dylan said. Everyone said hi. "Hey Spin you still messing around with Marco?" Dylan asked.  
  
"No, we're cool now." Spinner answered.  
  
"That's good otherwise I'd have to fuck you up." Dylan said looking at Spinner. Spinner looked a little scared at this comment.  
  
"I'm gonna go sit by Paige. I'll see you guys later." Spinner said as he quickly ran off across the room.  
  
"Spin is such a wimp." Marco said.  
  
"I know he acts all macho but deep down he's a baby." Jimmy answered. "Craig what's wrong with you today?" Craig didn't reply. He was lost in his thoughts again, staring at the other table. "Craig? Hello are you listening?"  
  
"Huh, oh sorry. What'd you say?" he answered.  
  
"What's wrong with you today?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Sure, Craig. You seem totally lost. And you're staring at Ashley. You have to get over her. After what you did to her I'm surprised she'll even look at you." Marco said.  
  
"Shut up Marco. What do you know about girls? You're gay remember?" Craig answered.  
  
"You're starting to sound like Spin. Watch it or I'll have to mess you up instead of him." Dylan almost screamed. It shut Craig up in a second. Dylan hated when people made fun of Marco. He loved Marco although they haven't said it out loud yet, but he was pretty sure Marco loved him too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the other side of the room Ashley, Haley, Paige and Hazel were talking about the latest gossip Paige had heard. Haley wasn't too interested in Paige's gossip. She had her eyes fixed on someone across the room, Craig. 'He seemed like such a sweet guy. I can't believe he did that to Ashley. I wonder if Ashley's a bad person. She seems nice.' "Haley?" she was snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You ok hun?" Paige said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"You were just staring off into space. What's on you're mind?" Paige asked.  
  
"Oh you know the usual. Worried about my afternoon classes."  
  
"Sure you were hun. You were totally looking over at that table" Paige said pointing to the table where Jimmy, Marco, Dylan and Craig were.  
  
"You weren't looking at Craig were you?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Uhm... I wasn't looking at all. I was day dreaming"  
  
"Day dreaming of Craig? Seriously Haley he's not that great. He seems like it at first but then he goes and ruins you're life. I loved him and then when I found out what he was doing. I could have died." Ashley said almost through tears. She still loved him but would never show it.  
  
"Maybe he's learned from his mistakes." Haley argued. Knowing they'd argue back she quickly said, "I better go I have to stop at my locker before class." and with that she took off. Craig saw her leave and told the guys he had to go. He followed her to her locker.  
  
"Hey Haley." he said.  
  
"Hi Craig. I'm not suppose to talk to you." she said with a laugh.  
  
"About that, I've learned from that. I miss both of them, but I know I'll never have either one again. So, I'm moving on. Although all the girls at this school seem to hate me. So I've been avoiding most of them as much as possible, even my friends. But you caught my eye and now I can't get you off my mind." Craig answered.  
  
"Craig that's," she couldn't find the right word so she just continued, "Ashley's my friend now, but I like you."  
  
"Ashley won't care if you like me. She'll get over it. She's not the type to not be friends with them because they like someone she hates." he said.  
  
"I have to get to class." Haley said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She left Craig standing there and walked down the hall. Craig couldn't move or keep his eyes off her. He couldn't believe she had just kissed him, even if it was only on the cheek. Lunch was over and he was left standing in a hallway, happy.  
  
Sorry this chapter's so short. I couldn't think of anything else to write. Please review but don't be too harsh, this is my first fanfiction story. 


	3. ENGLISH CLASS

CHAPTER 3 - ENGLISH CLASS  
  
Craig walked into his english classroom a little late. "Sorry Mrs. Kwan. Locker troubles."  
  
"It's ok Craig. Please take a seat." Mrs. Kwan said. "Ok today's the first day and I know you've probably gone over rules all day so I'll try to make it short." Her voice was drown out by Craig's thoughts. 'Does she really like me or is she just trying to get back at me for Ash?' Craig kept asking himself tons of questions when someone slammed a book on his desk.  
  
"Craig! Pay attention. Pass these papers back." It was Haley. Just the person he wanted to talk to but she was yelling at him.  
  
"Oh, sorry I was just thinking." he said handing the papers back.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I don't know stuff. You." Craig said scared what her response would be. But she didn't have time to respond.  
  
"Haley. Craig. Pay attention. The grading scale is as follows." Craig went back into his dreamland. Haley started thinking 'I don't even know Craig. What if he is a horrible guy like Ash and everyone else says? Should I give him a chance anyway?' Soon the bell rang and everyone was off to their last class of the day, except for Craig who was lost in thoughts again.  
  
"Mr. Manning?" he heard a voice call his name. And he looked around suddenly.  
  
"Oh sorry Mrs. Kwan. Where'd everyone go?"  
  
"Bell rang Craig. Go to class." He got up and went into the crowded hall. He searched for Haley but she was nowhere. He went to his locker to get his books for his last class. Then he saw the bathroom door open and there she was.  
  
"Haley wait up." he called but she didn't hear him. So he turned around and decided he'd catch her after school. Haley really had heard him but was scared so she ignored him and went to class hoping he wasn't in this one. He wasn't. She sat down in an empty desk and waited for the bell to ring while Craig was doing the same in a different class. All she was thinking about was Craig so when she heard Ms. Hotsolacos call her name she jumped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Attendance." the teacher answered.  
  
"Oh, I'm here."  
  
"Obviously." Paige said. Haley fell asleep during the middle of science and was woken up by the bell. It was finally time to go home. She hadn't gotten any homework except a bunch of papers for her parents to read. She was in 10th grade and didn't understand why her parents really needed to know all this stuff. It wasn't like elementary school anymore. Outside she ran into Craig one more time. She tried to walk away, she knew she couldn't get involved. If he found out what she was really like he'd be like Ash was like to him. Craig finally caught up with her.  
  
"Hey Haley. Want a ride home?" he asked.  
  
"Uhm... sure Craig. I'd love a ride." She replied and they walked to his car. 


	4. DECISIONS

CHAPTER 4 - DECISIONS  
  
As soon as Craig dropped her off at her house, Haley called Ashley. "Hello" "Hi, is Ashley there?" She heard a young boys voice call for Ash. She assumed it was her younger step-brother Toby. When Ashley picked up the phone Haley asked about Craig and if it'd be ok if she went to the back to school dance with him. Ashley said it was ok but warned her that he might not turn out how she wanted him to. Haley was happy with that even though she did know about his past. She couldn't let him find out about hers though.  
  
Later that night she ran upstairs and took a quick shower before going to bed. That night she dreamed about the dance. Her dreams assured her everything would be ok. Craig had learned his lesson with Ashley and Manny. At least she hoped he had. She woke up and got dressed. She went downstairs and ate a piece of toast for breakfast and ran out the front door. She was actually excited to go to school. She hated school and would always complain about having to go. She walked up the stairs and in the doors and looked everywhere for Craig but couldn't find him. She found Ashley with a girl from grade 9. "Hey Ash."  
  
"Hey Haley. This is Emma." Ashley said.  
  
"Oh, Craig mentioned you the other day." Haley told her.  
  
"Really? What'd he say about me?" she asked.  
  
"He called Mr. Simpson Snake and then he was explaining it and said his wife was your mom."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Haley saw Craig, "I have to go. It was nice talking to you." she said as she was running down the hall towards Craig. "Craig!"  
  
Craig pretended not to notice her. All he could think about was Ashley. He had to talk to her. He walked into the boy's washroom and waited for the bell to ring. He went to his locker and then to class. "Sorry Mr. Simpson."  
  
"Mr. Manning late again. Locker trouble?"  
  
"No sir. Uhm..."  
  
"Sit. Today we'll be learning about mother boards." Craig sat and got ready to listen to his teacher this time, unlike yesterday. He was good with computers but he kept screwing everything up because he kept thinking about Ashley. He didn't know what he was going to say to her. But he knew he had to talk to her. Finally the bell rang. Craig jumped up and ran out of the classroom hoping Haley wouldn't follow him. He saw Ashley at her locker. He walked up beside her.  
  
"Hey Ash, can we talk?" he asked.  
  
"Craig? What do you want?" she answered.  
  
"I just want to talk. After school?"  
  
" I guess. Meet me at the Dot at 3:30." she said as she walked away.  
  
"Hey Craig."  
  
"Oh hey, Haley."  
  
"So, are you and Ash not fighting anymore?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno. We're just going to talk tonight after school. I have to get to class. I'll see you in English." he said and walked down the hall. She was left in the hall confused. She went to her next class. At lunch Craig avoided Ashley and Haley. Haley noticed, but Ashley didn't. In English Haley tried to talk to Craig. But it was basically hopeless. She decided to go to the Dot to see what they were going to talk about. She hoped they weren't getting back together or something. She looked in the window looking for them. She didn't see them so she went inside and sat at a table in the corner. She held a menu over her face so they wouldn't see her. Soon she saw Craig walk in and sit at the booth next to the one she was at. A few minutes later Ashley walked in and sat across from them. 


	5. THE DOT

CHAPTER 5: THE DOT  
  
Haley sat with the menu in front of her hoping she could hear Ashley and Craig. "Can you make this quick, I have plans." Ashley said. 'Phew, I can hear.' Haley thought.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I really miss you." Craig answered.  
  
"After what you did to me you have the nerve to try to come crawling back to me?" Ashley asked angrily. She couldn't believe Craig.  
  
"Look Ash, I'm sorry. Manny was nothing but a sexual fantasy. It was always about you." Craig tried to pull off. Haley was shocked. She never thought Craig was trying to get back with Ashley. She only thought he wanted to be friends again. 'I actually thought he liked me. How could I be so stupid?' She asked herself.  
  
"Craig even if she was just a sexual fantasy, you cheated. Wait, did you have sex with her?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Ash, this isn't about Manny. This is about you and me." Craig was interrupted by Ashley almost screaming at him.  
  
"Craig answer the question!"  
  
"Yes Ashley ok? But it was just once. I told you she was just a sexual fantasy." Craig said trying to stay calm.  
  
"How could you?!" Ashley screamed as everyone looked at them. "And now what are you trying to do, get back with me so you can do it all over again? I don't think so. I never want to see or speak to you again." She screamed and ran out of the Dot. Craig sat with his head in his hands. Haley wanted to go talk to him but was afraid he'd get mad if he realized she'd heard everything. She deiced she'd go up to him anyways.  
  
"Craig" she said softly. He looked up and she noticed he looked like he was going to cry. "Craig I'm so sorry." Craig said nothing and just stared into her eyes. There was no way she'd ever give him a chance after hearing that. "Craig, if you ever need to talk call me. I have to go. I'm sorry." she said and turned to leave.  
  
"Haley wait." Craig said hoping she'd listen. She turend around. "Need a ride?" he asked. She nodded and Craig got up. They walked out the door and Craig began to tell Haley the whole story. How he dated Manny once two years ago and she reminded him of his little sister, Angela. How he came back to school last year and Manny had changed. He told her about his relationship with Ashley and Manny and how he planned to break up with Ashley but couldn't after she gave him the new guitar. How Ashley slapped him in front of everyone even Joey. And how they both broke up with him, Ashley taking back the guitar and Manny dropping the bracelet he got her on the ground in front of her. After telling Haley everything, Craig had tears in his eyes. 


	6. THE SECOND DAY OF SCHOOL

CHAPTER 6: THE SECOND DAY OF SCHOOL  
  
After Craig spilled his guts to Haley he took her home and then went home where his band was waiting for him. He blew them off and went to his room. before he knew it Joey was yelling at him to get up and get ready for school. He had overslept again. He knew he was going to have a horrible day but he didn't realize how horrible it would be. He took a quick shower, got dressed went out the door without saying a word to Joey or Angela. He got in his car and sped down the road. He was in such a hurry he missed the stop sign and another car hit his car hard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haley walked in the doors and looked around for Craig. She wanted to talk to him before class. She didn't see him so she went to her locker. She got her books and looked at the clock. The bell was going to ring in 15 seconds. She ran down the hall and stepped in the class right when the bell rang. She sat in her regular seat and realized Craig wasn't there. The class seemed to last forever. Finally the bell rang. She walked out the door and saw Manny.  
  
"Manny wait up." She called to her.  
  
"Hey Haley" Manny said when Haley caught up with her.  
  
"Hi do you know where Craig is?"  
  
"Why would I know where he is?" Manny said a little angry. Haley heard the emphasis in the word he and realized what she had done.  
  
"Sorry Manny. I forgot." she told her and walked away.  
  
Manny walked up to Emma. "Can you believe the new girl? She's all over Craig. She doesn't even know him. Plus she's not even his type."  
  
"His type? Manny you're not his type. He goes for girls like Ashley and Ellie. Haley's more his type than you are. I heard him talking to Ashley at the Dot yesterday. He used you Manny. You were just his sexual fantasy." Emma realized she just totally dissed her best friend.  
  
"Emma what the hell?"  
  
"Sorry Manny I had to tell you what I heard. I really am sorry." Emma tried to tell her. But Manny just gave her her famous evil look and walked away. Emma wasn't sure if she should follower or let her cool down a little. After all she didn't want to lose her best friend again. She just watched as Manny went walking down the hall.  
  
"You whore. Get out of my way!" Ashley screamed at Manny.  
  
"Ash, I told you a thousand times I'm sorry but if you think about it, if Craig really loved you then he wouldn't have kept coming back to me now would he?" Manny answered.  
  
"Manny how stupid are you? He was using you for sex. His sexual fantasy, that's all you were to him. Don't talk to me you slut." Ashley said and walked the other way. 'Sexual fantasy' Manny thought, 'he told me he loved me.'  
  
Ashley turend the corner and ran into Haley. "Ash I don't mean to mention Craig but have you seen him? He wasn't in Simpson's class."  
  
"Haley, I really don't want to hear about him right now" Haley heard the way she said 'him'. She had been hearing that alot lately.  
  
"Sorry Ash, I'm just worried. He called me this morning and said he was running late but it's almost lunch now." Haley said.  
  
"I'm sorry Haley. I haven't seen him. Wait he doesn't call girls unless he's...HALEY! Did you two hook up?" Ashley asked. Haley looked down the hall to make sure Craig wasn't coming.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry Ash." She said hoping Ashley would forgive her.  
  
"Haley, you can date him, no big deal. I'm just warning you though, be careful. And try not to let him break you're heart." Ashley said and they both went to class. 


	7. BAD NEWS

CHAPTER 7: BAD NEWS  
  
Haley was headed to her last class. She was really worried about Craig. He still hadn't shown up. She went in the class and took her seat ready for another boring hour of algebra. The teacher was sitting at the desk when the bell rang.  
  
He stood up, "Ok class today we'll be learning about the quadratic formula." He said but was interrupted by Mr. Radditch on the loud speaker.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt class but I'm afraid I have some terrible news." Haley felt her stomach jolt in a horrible pain. "One of our students has been in a bad car accident." He continued as Haley got up and ran out of the classroom. She felt like she was going to be sick. "Craig Manning is in the local hospital. He's in critical condition and doctors aren't sure if he's going to make it. That's all the information I have. If you're a friend of Craig's you can come down to the office anytime and we'll give you information about how you can find out more. This is very sad news for everyone here at Degrassi and we all hope Craig will make it through. Again sorry for the interruption, I felt this was something the students should know." Paige thought about what she just heard from her principal and realized why Haley ran out.  
  
"May I please be excused?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, Paige." He answered. Paige ran to the girls washroom hoping she'd find Haley there. She heard something crying in one of the stalls.  
  
"Haley?" She asked.  
  
"What do you want?" Haley answered.  
  
"What's wrong hun?" Paige asked.  
  
"What do you mean what's wrong? Didn't you just hear the announcement about Craig?" Haley asked angrily. How could Paige not know what was wrong?  
  
"Sorry hun. Is there anything I can do?" Paige asked.  
  
"Just leave me alone. I'll be fine." Haley said hoping this would make Paige leave.  
  
"Hun I can't just leave you here. Do you want to go to the office and see if you can go home?" She asked. Haley was disappointed that this didn't work.  
  
"Paige I said I'd be fine. Please just leave. I'll go to the office in a few minutes." With this Paige left, but waited outside the door for Haley to come out. She was sure her teacher would understand that friends are more important than algebra. A few minutes later Haley walked out. "Paige I thought I told you I'd be fine. What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Can I just walk you to the office and then I'll go back to class?" Paige asked hoping she'd agree to this because she wanted to find out more about Craig's accident too and for once it wasn't to gossip. Craig was her boyfriends friend. She wanted to make sure he'd be ok.  
  
"Fine." Haley answered and they walked to the office.  
  
"Hi, we're here to see Mr. Radditch." Paige said to the secretary.  
  
"Ok one moment. He's with another student right now. You can sit there if you want." She said. The two girls sat and neither spoke. After about 20 minutes their principal came out and told the girls to come into his office.  
  
"What can I do for you ladies?" He asked.  
  
"We're here about Craig." Paige answered for both of them.  
  
"Are you friends of Mr. Manning?" He asked.  
  
"I'm friends with him. She's his girlfriend." Paige answered.  
  
"Oh, I'm very sorry for you're loss girls."  
  
"Loss?!" Haley asked.  
  
"Mr. Manning is currently in a coma. The doctors are pretty sure he's not going to make it. I'm terribly sorry girls. If you want to see him you can call his step dad, Joey." he said handing the girls a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "You can either go back to class or go sit in the library before school's over. Again I'm sorry." He said as Haley and Paige stood up.  
  
"I have a feeling you're not up to going back to class." Paige said to Haley.  
  
"No, not really. Where's the library, I haven't been there yet." Haley asked.  
  
"This way." Paige said walking towards the library. Neither girl talked. They just walked. When they got to the library Haley sat at a table with her head in her hands. "I'm really sorry. Even thought Mr. Radditch said he probably wouldn't make it, Craig is strong. He'll pull through, I promise." Paige said giving Haley a promise she wasn't sure she could keep. They sat there until the bell rang and then Haley walked out of the library and down the hall. "Haley wait up. Can I walk you home or something?"  
  
"Sure." She answered not wanting to argue with Paige right now. They both went to their lockers and got their books and then walked out the front doors of Degrassi. They didn't say a word all the way to Haley's.  
  
"Haley do you need anything." Paige asked.  
  
"No Paige, I'll be fine. I'm going to call Joey and find out what I can. I just hope he'll be alright. Thanks for being there for me today Paige." She answered and stood in the doorway.  
  
"No problem hun, anytime. I'm sure Craig will be fine. Like I said he's strong. I'll see you later?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. Bye." Haley answered shutting the door.  
  
"Bye hun." Paige said and walked home. 


	8. THE HOSPITAL

CHAPTER 8: THE HOSPITAL  
  
As soon as Haley could stop crying she called Joey. As the phone was ringing she started to cry again. "Hello" she heard from the other end. It was Craig's younger sister, Angela.  
  
"Hi Ang, is your dad there?" Haley tried to ask without crying.  
  
"Yeah, hold on." She answered. Haley sat there waiting for Joey and hoping she could talk without crying.  
  
"Hi." A voice said from the other side of the phone.  
  
"Hi Joey, it's Haley, Craig's.." her voice was hoarse because of the tears. "I'm sorry" she said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I know how you feel. You're his girlfriend right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was just wondering if I could maybe see him or something." She managed to choke out.  
  
"I'm taking Ang there tonight around six. You can come here or I can pick you up and you can come along if you'd like." He said.  
  
"Ok thanks Mr. Jeremiah." She said being interrupted by Joey.  
  
"Call me Joey." He said.  
  
"Sorry, I'll come over a few minutes before six. Thanks Joey." She said.  
  
"Sounds good. See you then." He said as they both hung up. Haley ran to her room and got some clothes. She went to take a shower not knowing why she wanted to look her best after all Craig couldn't see her anyways. As she was in the shower she began worrying about how Craig must look lying there helpless not knowing people are there to see him. She got dressed and looked at the clock. 5:00. She didn't realize how long she was in there. She ran downstairs.  
  
"Mom, I'm going to Craig's, his step dad is going to take me to the hospital with him and Craig's little sister to see him." She said putting her shoes on.  
  
"Why's Craig in the hospital?" her mom asked.  
  
"He was in a car accident this morning." She said realizing she never told her mom about the accident.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Go ahead." Her mom said but Haley was already out the door. She walked to Joey's scared she couldn't take seeing Craig. She was thinking so much about it she walked right past Joey's house. Luckily Joey saw her through the window. He opened the door.  
  
"Haley?" he asked.  
  
"Oh sorry Joey, I was thinking about Craig." She answered.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Come on in. We're almost ready to go. Ang just need to put shoes on." He said as they went inside.  
  
"Hey Haley. We're going to see Craig." Angela said. She adored her older brother. When his dad was still alive and wouldn't let him see her she missed him a lot. Now that he lived with her she still couldn't get enough of him. If he died it would be torture for her.  
  
"I know." Haley said through tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" the little girl said innocently not knowing her brother could die any minute.  
  
"Nothing Ang." She said and turned to look out the window. Angela was only five. She didn't know what exactly was going on. All she knew was that they were going to see Craig. That's all she cared about too. She wasn't aware that she was only going to see her brother lying in a hospital bed unable to play with her or even talk to her. "Ok ready daddy." She said excitedly. Joey didn't have the heart to take away that excitement. Haley, Angela and Joey walked out the front door and got in the car Haley once thought would be so cool to ride in, it being a convertible and all. But now she didn't even notice she was in that car. She noticed nothing until the car stopped. Then she realized they were about to see the worst thing ever possible, the sweet young boy she just talked to this morning unable to see or hear her. They walked through the front door and to the desk.  
  
"We're here to see Craig Manning." Joey said.  
  
"What's you're relation to Mr. Manning?" the lady at the desk asked.  
  
"I'm his step father, both his parents are dead so I'm his legal guardian. This is his half sister and his girlfriend."  
  
"Ok room 314" she said. "Down that hall and to the right." They walked down the hall and saw room #314. Joey knocked on the door and a nurse opened it.  
  
"You must be Craig's father?" she asked.  
  
"Step father, yes" Joey answered.  
  
""Only immediate family are allowed to see him right now, I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm the only family he has. Both his parents are dead. I'm his legal guardian." He said angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry sir go ahead, but the girls must stay."  
  
"They're his sister." He half lied knowing Haley wouldn't get in if he told the truth.  
  
"Ok go ahead then, all three of you." she said as they walked in. Haley looked at Craig's lifeless body. It was too much for her and she quickly got up and ran out of the room crying. Joey started to go after her but thought better not to.  
  
"What's wrong with Haley? Is Craig sleeping?" Angela asked.  
  
"Haley had to use the washroom. Yes Ang, Craig is sleeping." He said unable to tell her the truth. Just after he finished saying that Craig's eyes opened. He looked around.  
  
"Joey?" he asked.  
  
"Craig!" Joey said surprised and left Angela with Craig to go get a doctor. 


	9. MIRACLES DO EXIST

CHAPTER 9: MIRACLES DO EXIST  
  
Joey grabbed the closest doctor her could find. "Doctor my son just woke up out of a coma." He shouted at the doctor.  
  
"Are you talking about Craig Manning?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Yes, Craig. His eyes opened and he said my name!" Joey almost screamed because he was so happy.  
  
"My God, it must be a miracle." The doctor said as he rushed to Craig's room where Craig was laying talking to Angela.  
  
"Joey, why am I here?" Craig asked.  
  
"You were in a horrible car accident this morning. We were sure you'd never wake up again." The doctor answered for Joey.  
  
"Haley." Joey said remember she had walked out before.  
  
"What?" Craig asked.  
  
"Haley was here but when she saw you she ran out in tears." Joey answered running out the door to go find her. Joey searched the halls and everywhere he could think of and then realized she must be in the girls washroom, the only place he couldn't go. He looked around and to his surprise saw Manny Santos walk in the front door. "Manny what are you doing here?" He asked walking up to her.  
  
"What? Oh, hi Joey. I heard Craig was going to die so I had to come see if it was true." She answered.  
  
"Uhm. okay. Anyways can you do me a huge favor?" Joey asked.  
  
"Sure." She answered.  
  
"Can you check the girls washroom for Haley for me. She saw Craig and ran out crying and I've looked everywhere for her except there of course." He asked.  
  
"Me and Haley don't exactly get along Mr. Jeremiah. I just came to see Craig not her." Manny said.  
  
"I understand but Craig woke up. I can't leave her in the washroom crying over nothing." Joey said.  
  
"Why not?" Manny said and walked out the door. She had only come to see if Craig was dying and since she got an answer already there was no need for her to stay. Joey was rather disappointed, he needed a girl to go in the washroom to get Haley. He looked around for a nurse or something. No one was around. He walked down the hall and found Paige Michaelchuck with an older boy he'd never seen before.  
  
"Paige?" he asked.  
  
"Oh hi Mr. Jeremiah. I'm so sorry to hear about Craig. He was such a great kid." She said.  
  
"Was? Paige he's ok. He woke up from his coma just a few minutes ago. But actually I was looking for Haley. I can't seem to find her anywhere. So I'm guessing she's in the girls washroom. Would you mind going in there quick and seeing if she's there for me?" Joey asked.  
  
"Sure Mr. Jeremiah." She said and they walked down the hall back to where the girls washroom was. "So Craig's not going to die or anything?" she asked.  
  
"No, the doctors didn't think he'd make it but now that he's awake they think he'll be fine." He answered.  
  
"That's good. Haley would be devastated if he died. And so would Ash even thought she won't admit it. But I found her crying in the washroom at school after school today and I know that's why. Oh by the way this is my brother Dylan, I don't think you've ever met." She said.  
  
"Nope, nice to meet you Dylan. Do you go to Degrassi?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah, this is my last year. I'm Craig's friend Marco's boyfriend." Dylan answered not caring if the shock of him being gay would shock Joey or anything.  
  
"Oh, yea I've heard of you." Joey said as they got to the washroom.  
  
"Ok boys I'll be right back. I'm sure Haley will be so glad when she hears Craig's alright." She said pushing the washroom door open. "Haley hun are you in here?"  
  
"Paige?" Haley asked.  
  
"Yeah hun. It's me. You can come out, Joey's got some great news." Paige announced.  
  
"What could possibly be great?" she asked.  
  
"I'd tell you but I'm not sure if he wants to tell you himself or not." Paige answered.  
  
"Ok." Haley said and they walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Haley, Craig woke up. He's in his room talking to Ang right now." Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" Haley asked.  
  
"Joke? Why would I joke about this. He's my step son." Joey asked.  
  
"I don't know but the doctor's were sure he was going to die, I talked to one before I came in here." She said. She decided she'd go see for herself so she walked away and to Craig's room. She opened the door and heard Craig's voice. "Craig!" she screamed so happy to see him awake.  
  
"Haley, hi." Craig answered.  
  
"Are you ok?" Haley asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. What about you? They said you took off once you got here. You ok?" he asked worried about her.  
  
"Yeah I'm good now. I'm so glad you're awake and alive. I was so scared Craig." She said and went to sit by Angela who was playing with one of the machines Craig was hooked up to. She accidentally pulled something.  
  
"Oops." Angela said.  
  
"What'd you do?" Craig asked before suddenly passing out.  
  
"Oh my god! Craig! Wake up. Please wake up." Haley pleaded. "Somebody please help him. Ang what did you do? Are you trying to kill him?" Haley angrily said to Angela.  
  
"No it was an accident. Craig's going to die?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know." Haley answered when a doctor came back into the room. 


	10. GOING HOME

CHAPTER 10: GOING HOME  
  
The doctor plugged in the cord Angela had accidentally pulled out. "Angela sweetie can you not play with these cords please. You don't want anything bad to happen to you're brother do you?" He said to the five year old girl who was crying on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to. I won't do it anymore. Is Craig going to be ok?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, he'll be fine. Just don't play with the cords." He told her.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said still crying on the floor. The doctor left the girls after reassuring them Craig would be awake in a few minutes.  
  
"Ang, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just afraid you killed him." She said.  
  
"Haley where's Ang?" Haley heard Craig ask.  
  
"She's on the floor. I thought she killed you and yelled at her. I'm sorry Craig." Haley told him.  
  
"It's ok, she'll survive. Come here Ang." He said to his little sister. As Craig said this the little girl crawled off the floor and sat on the bed next to him. "It's ok stop crying." He said and Angela did as she was told. A few minutes later a doctor came in.  
  
"I'm sorry visiting hours are over. You'll have to come back tomorrow. But don't worry Craig is going to be fine. He's just got a broken leg. He'll be free to go by tomorrow." The doctor said. And the three said their goodbyes and left. Craig was left to stay in a hospital bed all alone. It was only 7:00. 'Can't I just go home now?' he thought. He kept thinking and slowly fell asleep. Before he knew it, it was 9:00a.m. Another doctor came in his room waking him up.  
  
"What time is it?" Craig asked.  
  
"9:00. You're step dad will be here in a half hour to pick you up." He answered.  
  
"Thanks" Craig said. Craig waited for what seemed like forever. They brought him breakfast but he didn't have much. It wasn't that good anyway. Finally Joey walked in the room.  
  
"Craig, you ready to get out of this place?" He asked.  
  
"Yes" Craig said hoping not to sound too enthused. A nurse came in and unhooked all the machines he was connected to. And Craig got dressed while Joey waited outside for him.  
  
"Ready?" Joey asked when Craig walked out of the room.  
  
"Yup, do I have to go to school?" He asked.  
  
"No, I think they'll understand if you miss today." Joey answered adding, "Ang stayed home too, she's at home with Caitlin."  
  
"Ok." Craig said walking out the front door to the hospital on his crutches, hoping he'd only have to come back to get the cast on his leg off. They got in the car and headed home. After a few minutes in the car Craig fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Craig was driving down the road when he saw Haley walking down the road by a bridge. He drove onto the bridge hoping to give her a ride. As he got closer to her he realized she looked like she was going to climb the wall of the bridge. He stopped his car and run towards her. She was already at the top of the wall standing on it. Craig screamed. "Haley no!" Haley heard him and turned to look who it was when she slipped.  
  
She grabbed the edge of the wall and yelled "Craig help!" Craig ran to her and grabbed her hand. He was holding her hand and told her not to let go. He couldn't hold much longer. As he was trying to pull her up he yelled for help but no one was around, it was almost midnight. She was starting to slip from his hand.  
  
"Craig please don't let go" she pleaded.  
  
"I won't, I promise." Craig said knowing he had to keep that promise. All of a sudden she slipped and fell.  
  
"Craiiiiig you promised." He heard her cry as she fell into the water with a splash. He got in his car and hurried down to the water.  
  
"Haley. Haley where are you?" he screamed. There was no one there. No one around. He ran to his car and got his cell phone and called 911. "Help my girlfriend just fell into the water. I can't find her. Please help quick." he pleaded with the person on the other end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Craig?" he heard a voice ask. "Craig wake up we're home." He realized it was Joey and it was all just a dream. Haley was fine. She was sitting in a classroom at school right now. She wasn't in any water. He got out of the car and walked into the house. He was greeted immediately by Angela.  
  
"Craig! You're home!" she said running up to him and hugging him, making him almost fall. "I missed you." she added.  
  
"I missed you too Ang." Craig answered and went to sit on the couch. It was only 10:00 but he was hungry. "Joey is there anything to eat?" he asked getting back up again. He walked to the fridge and looked for something to eat. Nothing. "Oh well" he said to himself. He went back to sit on the couch and he looked and Angela and thought about if he had died he'd never see her again. The thought made him get chills. 


	11. MANNY'S CHANGE

CHAPTER 11: MANNY'S CHANGE  
  
It was a few months after Craig's accident. Haley and Craig were still together but having a difficult time because of Manny. She was everywhere they went and Haley had a feeling she still had a thing for him even thought she was dating J.T.  
  
Haley and Ashley were out shopping for Christmas presents when they saw Manny. "Well well well if it isn't Manny Santos, the school slut." Ashley said when they walked past her.  
  
"Funny Ash. You're still jealous. Get over it. Maybe you should leave me alone and go after you're friend there. You know the one who's actually with the guy you're so in love with." Manny answered.  
  
"I'm not the one following them everywhere they go. I'm surprised you're not out following Craig right now." Ashley said.  
  
"I don't follow them. We just end up at the same place alot." She said adding. "Unfortunately"  
  
"Right. Why don't you go to you're little whore store and get out of here." Ashley said looking at the bag in Manny's hand. Manny didn't bother saying anything to this and just walked away.  
  
"Can you believe her? Why would she want to be in here anyways? They don't sell skirts that show you're thong here." Ashley said to Haley.  
  
"I don't know Ash. But I'm not really in the shopping mood anymore. I'd rather just go home. I'm sorry." Haley answered.  
  
"Me either. Let's go." Ashley said as they both walked out of the store buying nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the next day and Haley was getting ready for school when the phone rang. She ran to answer it. "Hello." She said.  
  
"Hey bitch. I hope you're ready to die." She heard from the other end.  
  
"What? Who are you?" She asked but the person on the other end just hung up. She slammed the phone down and ran to her room and got dressed. She didn't want to walk to school. She didn't want to admit it but she was scared even though she knew it was just some kind of prank call. "Mom do you think I could get a ride, I'm running a little late." She asked her mom.  
  
"Sure." She said pulling on her shoes.  
  
"Thanks mom, I'm almost ready. I just need to get my backpack from upstairs." Haley said running up the stairs. She hoped Craig or Ashley would be there when she got to school. She was glad Ashley forgave Craig and they could just be friends. Ashley was her best friend and Craig was her boyfriend and even if they broke up she knew they'd still be friends unless it was because of Manny. She thought but then didn't want to think about Manny. She got her bag and ran back down stairs. "Ok I'm ready." She said to her mom walking out the front door and into the car.  
  
They drove in silence and finally got to Degrassi. "Thanks for the ride mom."  
  
"No problem. Have a good day." Her mom said and drove away. How could she have a good day after that phone call? She walked up the stairs and into her school. She looked around for Craig or Ashley but she was really early. She went to her locker and heard a noise so she looked up. 'Is she new?' she thought to herself. Then looked closer. 'Is that Manny?' she thought looking at the girl wearing a black mini skirt with pink ribbon laced through it, a black fitted t-shirt with a star on it, black fishnets, black armwarmers and black boots. Haley also noticed she had on a necklace that said the word 'rebel' in black letters. Her hair was cut shorter and for once she didn't look like a whore. 'Great what is she trying to do now?' Haley thought.  
  
"Manny?" She heard Emma say.  
  
"Hey Emma." Manny answered. 'It is Manny' Haley thought.  
  
"Whoa you look... different." Emma said.  
  
"Thanks Em." Manny answered. "I've gotta go find someone. I'll see you later k Em?"  
  
"Ok see you later." Emma answered a bit shocked at Manny's change. She knew she was trying to impress Craig. She watched as her friend walked down the hall and saw Craig walking in the door.  
  
"Hey Craig." Manny said walking past him.  
  
"Hey" he said trying to figure out who that was. He didn't ask, he just kept walking, until he saw Haley. "Hey Haley. Did you see the new girl?" He asked.  
  
"Oh hey Craig. What new girl?" She asked.  
  
"She went that way. You must have seen her she came from down here. She had on the shirt with the star and the black skirt." He said.  
  
"Craig she's not new, she's Manny." She answered.  
  
"Oh" was all Craig could say. 'Great' Haley thought. 'My boyfriends thinking about his ex whatever she even is' That was just what Haley didn't need.  
  
"I have to go. Bye Craig." She said and started to walk away.  
  
"Haley wait. Why are you leaving?" Craig asked.  
  
"I have to talk to Ash. I'll see you in class hun. Don't worry about it." Haley said turning to go to Ashley's locker. "Ashley have you seen Manny?" She asked as soon as she saw Ashley.  
  
"No, why." She answered.  
  
"Well I have a feeling she's trying to get Craig back. Wait until you see her. Oh and I got this phone call this morning." Haley told Ashley.  
  
"From who?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I don't know but they said 'Hey bitch. I hope you're ready to die.' Ash I'm kind of scared." Haley told her best friend.  
  
"I got that same call last night. And Ellie got it yesterday after school. I was afraid to go to bed. I'm sure it's nothing though. Have you talked to Craig about it"?  
  
"No, I barely talked to Craig. He saw Manny and asked me if I saw 'the new girl'." Haley said.  
  
"Oh. Did you tell him it's Manny?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Yeah. I better get to class though. Simpson will freak if I'm late. I'll see you later Ash." She said walking to her classroom.  
  
"See ya Haley." Ashley answered getting her books and heading to her own classroom. 


	12. HER SECRET REVEALED

CHAPTER 12: HER SECRET REVEALED  
  
Haley walked in the media immersion classroom and sat down hoping Craig wouldn't say anything to her. She didn't want him to talk to her because of Manny. She knew Manny still had feelings for him and that's why she had changed. But as soon as she sat down and put her head on the desk Craig decided to ask her what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing." She answered putting her headphones on.  
  
"Haley tell me what's wrong. If it's something to do with Manny you don't have to worry because I got over her a long time ago." Craig tried telling Haley but she pretended she didn't hear even though her headphones weren't even on. She tried ignoring Craig all day, Craig realized she was trying to ignore her so he didn't bother trying to talk to her.  
  
During lunch Haley ran into Manny. "Out of my way." Manny said as she passed Haley in the cafeteria.  
  
"Excuse you slut." Haley answered. Manny turned around and gave Haley her evil look. "I'm real scared Manny." Haley said as Manny walked away.  
  
"Maybe you should be." Manny said and turned around and slapped Haley. Haley responded by throwing her tray of food at Manny's face. Manny was rather angry with that and kicked Haley just as Craig walked in.  
  
"Manny what the fuck are you doing? Don't ever touch her again or you'll be sorry." He said as Manny walked away. "Are you ok?" He asked Haley.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I could have dealt with that myself but thanks." Haley said.  
  
"I know you could have, but she only did it because you're my girlfriend." He answered.  
  
"True but anyways I should get to class." Haley said and walked away.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later." He shouted watching her walk away. 'She's beautiful' he thought to himself going to his locker.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thanks for the ride Ash." Haley said as she walked in her front door.  
  
"No problem. Can I use you're phone quick?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Hum.." Haley said not knowing what to tell her. "My parents don't like people in the house." she lied.  
  
"They're not even home Haley. They won't even know. It'll only take a minute."  
  
"Fine." Haley said shutting the door behind them. She looked around and no one was there. 'Lucky' she thought. "Ok phone's over there." she told Ashley.  
  
"Hey Haley." Haley heard from behind her.  
  
"Oh hey Megan I thought you were gone or something." She answered.  
  
"Nope just upstairs changing Montana's diaper." Megan replied.  
  
"Oh, thanks. Is she sleeping now?" Haley asked.  
  
"No she's in her crib though. I'm sorry but I have to go. My fiance's expecting me soon. I'll see you tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Haley answered.  
  
"No problem. Bye now." Megan said walking out the door.  
  
"Who was that?" Ashley asked walking back into the living room.  
  
"A friend of my moms" Haley answered when she heard Montana start crying. 'Shit' she thought.  
  
"Do you have a little brother or sister?" Ashley asked surprised.  
  
"No it must be the neighbors. Thanks again for the ride Ash. I better start homework and stuff." Haley said trying to push Ashley out.  
  
"Haley. Someone is crying upstairs." Ashley said.  
  
"Ash please. Ok fine come on." she said walking up the stairs. They got to the room where the baby was crying. Haley picked up the baby girl and she stopped crying. "Ash this is Montana, my daughter."  
  
"What? You have a daughter?" Ashley said totally shocked.  
  
"Ash this is why I never told anyone. Everyone would just freak. Please don't tell anyone, especially Craig. He's already looking at Manny. I don't need him looking at her and thinking I'm some whore." Haley pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry Haley I won't tell anyone I swear." Ashley said unsure what to think.  
  
"Thanks Ash."  
  
"Who's the father?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Some guy back where I used to live. He's why we moved. Everyone knew and hated me for it."  
  
"For what?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I met this guy at a party and I went with him home and he raped me. All my friends new and everyone at school. I didn't want to stay there. My mom pulled me out of school as soon as she found out and after Montana was born we moved. I hoped I could hide it but I guess I didn't do a very good job of that." Haley said worried the whole school was going to find out.  
  
"Well I'm the only one who's going to know and I'll help you keep it a secret and if you ever need any help I'll help you." Ashley said feeling bad for Haley.  
  
"Thanks that means the world to me." Haley said feeling a bit awkward.  
  
"I better go my mom's going to start to worry. I'll see you tomorrow." Ashley said walking out the door. 


	13. MANNY'S BIG SECRET

CHAPTER 13: MANNY'S BIG SECRET  
  
It was the next morning and Haley was getting ready for school. She was in the shower when she heard Montana crying. 'Oh no' she thought to herself while she tried to hurry. She ran to Montana's room and picked her up. "You had to wake up now didn't you?" She said to the 6 month old baby in her hands. The doorbell rang so she ran downstairs. She opened the door and it was Megan.  
  
"Hey Haley. You look like you've got your hands full already." Megan said taking Montana.  
  
"Yeah she woke up when I was in the shower. I'm so glad you're here early I'm going to be late if I'm not ready soon." Haley said running up the stairs.  
  
"Actually Haley I came to tell you I'm not going to be able to watch Mon today because my parents are in town for a surprise visit. I'm so sorry. I would have called early but they just showed up about an hour ago. No one answered when I called." Megan explained.  
  
"Oh my god. This isn't good. I have to go to school. My mom has to work." Haley said almost crying. This had never happened before.  
  
"I'm sorry. Can you call in?" Megan asked.  
  
"I guess I could do that. Is it only for today?" Haley asked.  
  
"Yeah. Tomorrow I can come back. They're leaving this evening so they wanted to spend the day with me I guess. I'm really sorry Haley." Megan apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I can stay home this once. Thanks for telling me though." Haley said trying not to sound rude or anything.  
  
"Ok again I'm really sorry. I'll see you tomorrow." She said walking away. 'Great' Haley thought to herself.  
  
"Mom." She called up the stairs.  
  
"What" her mom called back.  
  
"I have to stay home today. Megan can't watch Montana. Sorry." She said hoping her mom wouldn't get mad at her.  
  
"No problem. I'll call in for you as soon as I'm done getting ready."  
  
"Thanks mom." Haley called up the stairs. She put Montana in the swing and went to get some breakfast. Today was going to be a long day. She got out a bowl and looked for some cereal. As she grabbed a box the phone rang and scared her which made her jump and the box fell all over the fell spilling everywhere. 'Good job Haley' she said to herself. "Hello" she said into the phone.  
  
"Hey need a ride?" It was Craig.  
  
"Actually no. I'm staying home today." She told him.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm not feeling well." She lied and then heard Montana start to cry.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Who's crying?" Craig asked.  
  
"What do you mean? I don't hear anything." Haley lied. "Anyways can you tell Ash to call me during lunch?" Haley asked.  
  
"Yeah sure. Are you sure you don't hear anything?" He said.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure. Thanks Craig. I'll see you tomorrow than." She said trying to end the conversation before Montana began crying even louder.  
  
"Ok. Hope you're feeling better soon." He said.  
  
"Thanks. Bye Craig." She said and hung up the phone without letting him say anything else. She went in the living room and picked up Montana again. "Stop crying Mon. Mommy's gotta pick up her mess." She said rocking the baby back and forth. She stopped crying and she put her back in the swing. She went in the kitchen and started picking up the mess she made.  
  
"I have to go to work now." Her mom said coming down the stairs.  
  
"Did you call the school?" Haley asked picking up the last pieces of cereal.  
  
"Oh I forgot hold on." She said grabbing the phone. "Hi, my daughters not feeling well today. She's going to be staying home." She paused. "Haley Lieber. Thanks." She said hanging up the phone. "Ok now I'm ready" she said laughing a little. "I'll see you after I get home."  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ash." Craig yelled down the hall before lunch.  
  
Ashley turned around and looked at Craig. "What?" She asked.  
  
"Haley told me to tell you to call her during lunch." Craig said.  
  
"Ok thanks." She answered.  
  
"What's up wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Haven't you heard?"  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
"Manny's pregnant." Ashley told Craig.  
  
Craig stood there shocked for a moment. "What?" He asked Ashley.  
  
"Yeah Craig. She's pregnant. Now what are you going to do? What are you going to tell Haley?"  
  
"What do you mean? It can't be mine. That was over a year ago." Craig told her.  
  
"She swore she never slept with anyone else. Are you cheating on Haley too? I thought you changed but I guess I was wrong." She said as she walked away.  
  
"Ash wait. I didn't cheat on Haley I swear. She's lying. Me and Manny slept together once and it was over a year ago. Ashley you have to believe me." He pleaded with Ashley.  
  
"I don't know if I can. I have to go call Haley." Ashley said walking away. Craig felt horrible. He knew he wasn't lying and there was no way Manny could be pregnant with his kid. He decided to confront Manny.  
  
"Manny." He said.  
  
"Oh hey Craig." She said looking the other way.  
  
"Manny are you telling people you're pregnant with my kid?" He asked.  
  
"What? How did you find out I was pregnant?" Manny asked.  
  
" Ashley told me. What are you telling people Manny?"  
  
"I only told Emma. Someone must have heard and started a rumor. I never said it was you're kid." She said.  
  
"Ashley said you swore you never slept with anyone else. Whose is it?" Craig asked.  
  
"I never said that. It's J.T.'s. I have to go." She answered. 'I have to find Ash before she tells Haley' he thought to himself as he ran down the hall towards the pay phone. When he finally got there Ashley wasn't anywhere to be found. He went to the cafeteria and saw her sitting by Paige.  
  
"Ash Can I talk to you?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." She said getting up.  
  
"Did you call Haley?"  
  
"Yeah why?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Did you tell her anything about Manny?" Craig asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Shit I gotta go. Ashley it's not mine. It's J.T.'s." He said running out the door. 


	14. CRAIG FINDS OUT

CHAPTER 14: CRAIG FINDS OUT  
  
Craig got in his car and started driving towards Haley's house not caring if he missed class. 'She's going to hate me' he thought to himself. He didn't know if Manny did this or who did but he hated whoever it was. He drove in her driveway hoping she wouldn't be too mad he was there. 'I've never even been in her house' he thought. "That's weird." He said out loud as he rang the doorbell.  
  
"Who could that be?" Haley asked walking to the door. "Oh hi Craig." She said. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Haley. It's not my baby. We only had sex once and it was over a year ago so it can't be mine. Plus she told me it's J.T.'s."  
  
"Craig calm down. I know it's not yours. Ashley told me you said it wasn't and she believed you. If she can believe you after what you did to her I know I can." Haley said and then she heard Montana crying. "Shit." She said.  
  
"Haley who's that? I knew I heard crying this morning and you don't seem sick at all." He said confused.  
  
"I'm sorry Craig, I couldn't tell you the truth. Come on." She said walking up the stairs to her daughters room. She picked her up and turned to Craig.  
  
"You couldn't tell me you had a sister?" Craig asked again confused.  
  
"No Craig. I couldn't tell you I had a daughter." She said and Craig just stared at her.  
  
"How? What? When? Haley how old is she?" He asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Craig. Ok she's 6 months old. When? Well it was in August about two years ago and I went to this party and left with a guy I didn't really know. We went to his house and he raped me. Craig I'm sorry I should have told you sooner. I was just afraid you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me if you knew."  
  
"You were raped?" Craig asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, can we not talk about this please? I'm sorry it's just hard. It's hard raising her and I don't know what I'm going to tell her when she grows up and asks about her dad. Please don't hate me Craig." She said hoping this wouldn't ruin their relationship.  
  
"I could never hate you. I have to go." He said walking out the door. Haley looked at Montana and asked why. Why did she have to have this little girl? Why couldn't her live just be normal like every other 17 year old girl? She didn't have answers to these questions. And she didn't know why someone would want to do so much damage by raping someone and putting them through this. She loved Montana but she could love her if she had her a few years later too. She looked out the window and watched Craig drive away. Then she went back upstairs and laid on her bed with Montana and they both fell asleep. 


	15. SICKNESS

CHAPTER 15: SICKNESS  
  
Haley woke up feeling sick. 'Not unusual' she thought to herself. Today she had an appointment to see her doctor. She was nervous. It was hard knowing you had Leukemia and there wasn't much you could do. The doctor was going to tell her if it had spread or not. She got up and got ready to go to school. The doorbell rang while she was putting on her shoes.  
  
"Hey Meg." She said opening the door.  
  
"Hey I hope you hear good news at the doctor's today." Megan said holding the door open as Haley was walking out.  
  
"Thanks. Good luck with Mon. She's been fussy lately." Haley said walking out to meet Craig. "Hey Craig."  
  
"Hey Haley. Ready for a wonderful day of school?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, but since when is school wonderful." She said pecking him on the cheek. She was terrified to kiss him even though the doctor had told her she couldn't transfer it to anyone.  
  
"Since you came." He said trying to sound somewhat romantic.  
  
"Aww how sweet. You're pathetic." She said looking the other way. "I have a doctor's appointment today and I should be back during lunch. Sorry."  
  
"No problem. What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing just a normal checkup." She lied not wanting to tell him.  
  
"Oh fun." He said as he pulled in the Degrassi parking lot. "We're here." He said trying to sound enthused. They walked to their lockers and then to Mr. Simpson's Media Immersions class. Haley was so nervous she didn't even notice the teacher had called on her.  
  
"Haley, do you know the answer." Mr. Simpson said but Haley had no idea anyone was talking to her. "Haley?" he asked. At that Craig tapped her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Simpson." He answered.  
  
"Oh sorry Mr. Simpson." Haley said trying not to get in too much trouble.  
  
"You need to pay attention."  
  
"Ok." She answered but went back into her world of worrying. The bell rang and she went to her locker where she found her mom waiting for her. "Mom you're early."  
  
"Yeah you're doctor's appointment was moved up earlier."  
  
"Oh great so I get to find out I'm going to die sooner." Haley said without realizing she said it. Craig of course heard.  
  
"Haley are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. But I have to go I'll see you during lunch." She said walking away with her mom. Her mom didn't know what to say she wanted to comfort her but couldn't. They got to the doctors and the waiting room was hell. All she could think about was how she was going to die and there was nothing anyone could do about it.  
  
"Haley the doctors ready to see you." A nurse said from the hall.  
  
"Thanks." Haley answered as she walked down the hall hoping her mom wouldn't follow. The doctor did a few tests and then came back with the results.  
  
"Well Haley the Leukemia has spread. You have a choice to make. Either take the chemotherapy or go without it. Without it you can live a few months longer. With it there's not telling what can happen. It could cure you or it could do nothing." The doctor said.  
  
"That's quite ensuring." She answered.  
  
"I'm sorry. There's not much else we can do."  
  
"Whatever. Thanks for nothing." Haley said walking out of the office door leaving the doctor feeling horrible. There really was nothing else he could do. "Mom lets go."  
  
"Haley what'd he say?"  
  
"None of you're business" she answered hoping to shut her mother up. She got home and ran upstairs locking her door behind her. She never wanted to come out. She wanted to lay in her bed and die alone. She knew she had to tell Craig and Ashley but she couldn't do that. It would ruin Craig. Finally after thinking forever she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day she goes to school and finds Ashley right away. "Ash I need to tell you something and you have to promise not to freak." She said.  
  
"Ok, you're scaring me just spit it out already." Ashley answered.  
  
"Ok here goes. I have Leukemia and the doctor says I have a few months to live unless I do chemotherapy and then I could die too anyways but there's a chance I'll make it. I don't know any other way to tell you then to just come out and say it. I'm sorry Ash." She said.  
  
"Oh my god Haley."  
  
"Yeah I know horrible whatever. How am I going to tell Craig?" She asked without waiting for an answer. She looked down the hall and there was Craig Manning.  
  
"Tell me what?" he asked.  
  
"Haley has Leukemia" Ashley practically screamed.  
  
"Are you serious? Haley?"  
  
"Yes. Now leave me alone. Both of you. I told you not to freak Ash." She said walking away. She turned a corner and ran into Mr. Simpson.  
  
"Haley can I talk to you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." She said as he led her into an empty classroom.  
  
"I over heard you talking to Ashley and Craig. And I know what you're going through." he was cut off by a very angry Haley.  
  
"You were eavesdropping on us?" she asked. "How could you? You're suppose to be a teacher. Teachers don't do stuff like that." She said and ran out the Degrassi front doors. She ran home as fast as she could. She walked in the door and saw Megan. "Hey Meg." She said right before passing out.  
  
Megan woke her up as soon as she could. Later that night Haley called Mr. Simpson and apologized. He asked her if she wanted to come over and talk someday. Haley agreed and told him she'd see him at school tomorrow. 


	16. BAD TO OKAY

The next day was hell for Haley. She couldn't believe how Craig and Ashley were taking the news. They both had ignored her when she walked in the school. She walked past Craig to get to her locker without saying anything. She turned to look at him and saw him walking down the hall with Ashley.  
  
"Haley, can I talk to you?" Haley turned to see Manny, in sweatpants.  
  
"Um.... this isn't exactly a good time Manny."  
  
"Sorry. But...please?"  
  
"Fine, but make it quick."  
  
"Haley, I'm scared. I need someone to talk to. I haven't even told J.T. yet."  
  
"Why are you telling me?"  
  
"Montana"  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"My mom told me. She works with your mom."  
  
"Oh. Well, find. Here," Haley answered handing Manny a piece of paper with a scribbled phone number, "call me after 7."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Manny said walking away. Haley went the other way to class. She sat down in front of Craig without speaking.  
  
"Haley, why were you talking to Manny?"  
  
"Why do you care? Why are you even talking to me. Aren't you afraid I might breathe on you or something?" Haley said not turning around.  
  
"What....Haley...?" he said being interrupted by the bell.  
  
"Shut up Craig. I'm trying to pay attention."  
  
The morning announcements came on and Haley heard something about the Christmas Dance. 'Great another dance I'll miss.' she thought. Craig tried talking to her all morning. Finally it was lunch. She was stuck.  
  
"Haley we really need to talk. I'm not afraid of you breathing on me. I'm not stupid."  
  
"Coulda fooled me."  
  
"Haley, even if you could somehow get me sick, I wouldn't care. Haley I love you." Craig managed to finally say what he'd been trying to say all day. Haley didn't know what to say. She just looked up into his eyes, smiled and got up and hugged him.  
  
"Can I come with you to Simpson's?" he asked. She smiled again and nodded relieved she wouldn't be alone.  
  
Haley was standing outside the Simpson-Nelson residence with her hand in the air not wanting to knock. Craig was standing next to her, waiting for her to knock, but she just stood there.  
  
"Haley?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Knock." She looked up at him, nodded, and gentley knocked on the door, hoping no one would hear it.  
  
The door opened and Emma was standing there starring at the two. "Yes?"  
  
"Uh...." Haley didn't know what to say. She wasn't expecting Emma to answer the door.  
  
"Is Mr. Simpson here?" Craig asked for Haley.  
  
"No he's not."  
  
"Oh" Haley whispered. She felt sick. She started to turn.  
  
"Should I tell him you came by?"  
  
"Don't bother." Haley answered. She was running towards Craig's car. She got in quickly and waited for Craig, who wasn't far behind her. He got in, started the engine and started to drive. Neither spoke for a while, then Craig pulled over to the side of the road.  
  
"Haley we need to..." he started. "I should really get home. I shouldn't leave Mon with Megan all the time. She already likes her more than me. I don't even blame her. She's a much better mom than I ever will be. Plus Manny's going to be calling."  
  
"Okay, but you're her mom, not Megan. Why is Manny calling? And can I come over, maybe get to know Montana?" Craig answered.  
  
"Thanks for trying to cheer me up or whatever, but she does like Megan more than me. Manny's calling me cause she's scared and somehow found out about Mon. And I suppose you can but if she starts liking you better too...."  
  
"She won't. Little kids hate me."  
  
"Right, that's why Ang hates you so much."  
  
"Yup" Craig answered with a smile on his face. 


	17. FIGHT

Craig pulled into Haley's drive way. They got out and Haley walked in her front door and motioned for Craig to follow her.  
  
"Haley, you're home early. Montana's been really...oops sorry." Megan finished as she walked in the room and saw Craig.  
  
"It's okay, he knows. Craig, this is Megan, my babysitter."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi." There was an awkward silence, "Well I better get going."  
  
"Okay, thanks. See you tomorrow." Haley answered as Megan walked out the door. Haley started to walk up the stairs til she noticed Craig wasn't following. "You coming?"  
  
Craig nodded and followed her up the stairs. He had never been in Haley's room before and he wondered what it looked like, but Haley didn't take him to her room. He followed her into the vaguely familiar room he had been in before. He saw Montana asleep in her crib.  
  
"Better not wake her." he said hoping to see her room.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose not. Maybe you should come by some other time. I'm a little tired."  
  
"I don't wanna leave you alone." Craig answered.  
  
"That's sweet, but I'd really like to sleep."  
  
"I could sleep with you." he said and then mentally smacked himself when he heard his own voice.  
  
"Uh..." Haley wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't even sure what he meant.  
  
"Sorry, that's not what I meant..." he paused, "Maybe I should just go."  
  
"No, stay." she said. She grabbed his hand and lead him across the hall. She sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her telling him to sit. He sat and looked into her eyes. There was just something about her eyes that drove him crazy.  
  
Haley hated when people looked into her eyes. She always saw her rapist because that's what he had done, looked into her eyes. She looked into Craig's eyes, then closed her own.  
  
It was two years ago, she was in an upstairs bedroom at a party. Dean was obviously drunk. He was pushing her slowly onto the bed, she didn't really mind. Then he sat up. Haley looked up into his eyes. She had to admit, she had actually hooked up with a not so bad looking guy tonight. She saw him put his hand in his pocket and pull out a small package.  
  
"Dean no, what are you doing?" she said trying to sit up but he pushed her back down. "Dean no please. I don't think so. Dean stop I said no."  
  
Haley felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Someone was pushing her backwards. She could feel herself falling.  
  
"No, Dean, I said no." she screamed, pushing the person off.  
  
"Dean?" Craig asked. Haley opened her eyes and saw Craig sitting in front of her with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Craig."  
  
"Who's Dean?" Craig asked. He looked hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Dean is Montana's father."  
  
"The guy who raped you?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you. Did you say Dean?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"The guy who raped Paige...his name was Dean. Did you go to Bardell?"  
  
"Yeah." Haley didn't know what to say. "When was Paige rapped?"  
  
"At a party a few years ago." Haley saw a flashback in her head. She saw Dean bringing a girl upstairs earlier at the party she had been attacked.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I saw her go upstairs with him like an hour before I was with him upstairs." Craig didn't know what to do or say so he hugged her and whispered "I'm sorry" in her ear. Haley laid back on her bed and starred up at Craig. She loved him. She knew that. She knew she loved him the day she first saw him. 'I should just do this. Stop being such a prude. Suck it up. Get over what Dean did to you.' she tried to tell herself. She sat up and kissed her boyfriend. He pushed her off and looked at her.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." she answered trying to kiss him again but he backed up out of reach.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want you to do something you're not ready to do." Craig said worried.  
  
"I'm find. You just don't want to because Dean got there first."  
  
"No, that's not true. You were raped Haley. You see Montana everyday. That must remind you of that night all the time."  
  
"Yes, it does. Why don't you remind me some more Craig."  
  
"Why did you keep her?"  
  
"You think I should have killed her? It wasn't her fault he did what he did."  
  
"No, but...adoption?" Craig was trying to be sympathetic but Haley just seemed to get more angry every time he talked.  
  
"Yeah and then what would I say when she was older and found me? I gave you away because I couldn't look at you. You reminded me of your rapist father? Sometimes I just want to kill her Craig. Because I look at her and see him. When you kiss me I see him. When someone bumps into me in the hall, I see him. Moving didn't help, I still see him." Craig didn't know what to say. He just starred at her.  
  
"Yeah stare at the fucked up teenage mother who sees her rapist every second of everyday. Stop staring at the freak show. I feel like I'm locked up in a cage at the zoo with everyone pushing their stupid ugly faces up at me.  
  
"I'm sorry." was all Craig could say. He wanted to hug her, to hold her, but he didn't want her to ever have to see Dean again.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to Paige."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"See how she got over it."  
  
"I'm just suppose to get over it. I see how it is. When something's not convenient for you I'm just suppose to "get over it"? I should have listened to Ash."  
  
"No, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry."  
  
"Then what did you mean?"  
  
"Maybe she can help you dean with it." Right away he knew that wasn't what Haley wanted to hear.  
  
"Get out." Haley said pushing him off the bed. "Just go." Craig got up and backed up towards the door. "I'm sorry." he said again and turned around and left.  
  
Haley heard the door shut behind him and then heard Montana's cry. _'Great just want I needed.'_


	18. PAIN

Haley woke up the next morning feeling like shit. 'I wonder why.' she thought. 'Maybe because I freaked out at my boyfriend and kicked him out.' She really didn't feel like going to school. She decided she'd pretend she was sick. She closed her eyes and waited for her mom to come in. She didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Haley wake up you're going to be late for school." Haley groaned.  
  
"I don't feel good."  
  
"Haley you're going to school. Your boyfriend called. He's gonna be here in 30 minutes."  
  
"What?!" Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No that can't be right." she said but her mom was already gone. She got up and got in the shower as fast as she could. She ran down stairs expecting to see either Megan or Craig but neither was there. She ran to the kitchen.  
  
"Mom, where's Megan?"  
  
"She called. Her fiance was in an accident. She won't be able to watch Mon today."  
  
"Great. I better call Craig and tell him not to come." Haley sighed relieved.  
  
"No Haley you need to go to school. I called in for today. I'll stay home with Montana."  
  
'Great' Haley thought to herself. This day couldn't possibly get any worse. "Thanks." She lied. She looked out the window and saw Craig's car pull into her driveway. 'It can get worse.'  
  
"Craig's here. Bye mom." She yelled grabbing her bag she hadn't opened. She walked out the door and stood in front of Craig's car.  
  
"Are you gonna get in or stand there all day?" he called out the window. Haley sighed and walked over to the side of the car and got in. They didn't talk all the way to school. Craig parked and shut the engine off. Haley started to get out but he pulled her back in.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"Haley sit. I'm really sorry about last night."  
  
"Yeah." she answered and tried to get out again. Craig grabbed her arm. "Craig I said don't touch me. Please let go. Craig please you're hurting me."  
  
Craig let go. He didn't know what he was doing. He was turning into his father. "I'm sorry." he said and looked up into her gorgeous eyes. "I'm sorry." he whispered but he saw the scared look on her face. She slowly backed away from the car. She grabbed her bag that had fallen to the ground and ran towards the school as a tear silently rolled down her cheek.  
  
She ran to the girls washroom and locked herself in the closest stall. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Craig had never laid a hand on her like that before. She knew a little about his past. About his father. She tried not to blame him but how could he, especially if he knew. Haley couldn't think about it. She had so many hidden secrets. She couldn't let him find out about that, even thought she knew he'd understand. She heard the bell ring and then someone came into the washroom.  
  
"Haley?"  
  
'Shit' she thought Craig had followed her. She was scared. What was he going to do. She didn't want him to hurt her again.  
  
"Haley hun, I know you're in here." Haley recognized the voice but it wasn't Craig's. She slowly opened the door and saw Paige standing in front of her.  
  
"Haley, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing" Haley lied but she knew Paige wouldn't give up that easily.  
  
"I know it's not nothing. Craig was talking to Simpson and then he told me to check on you. Something has to be wrong. Did you two have a fight or something."  
  
"Or something." Haley answered. If she told Paige the truth she'd have to tell her everything and she couldn't do that. "I'm fine. Let's go to class."  
  
Paige knew it was hopeless so she didn't argue. They walked into the classroom. Haley looked up and Craig mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' and she looked down again. She sat down and looked up at Mr. Simpson.  
  
"Do you have your assignment?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Talk to me after class." Haley nodded.  
  
The hour took forever. She could feel Craig starring at her. Feel his breathe on her neck. She couldn't take it much longer. She had to leave, had to run but couldn't. Everyone would stare at her. Craig would probably follow. 'I just want to go home' she thought. She jumped when the bell rang and got up so fast she almost knocked over her desk.  
  
"Haley" Simpson said. How could she forget. She walked up to Simpson's desk.  
  
"Sorry, I had a horrible night last night. With Montana, the stress of the cancer and my huge fight with Craig about the rape. I couldn't really concentrate." Simpson just looked at her lost for words. 'What did I just do?' Haley thought. She had basically just told him what she had been trying so hard to hide. "Um...."  
  
"I think you need someone to talk to. If you ever need me I'm here."  
  
She did need someone to talk to. About everything. "I have cancer, you know that. I was raped at a party a few years ago and just found out Paige was raped the same night at the same party. I'm raising a rapists daughter. Craig told me I need to get over it. I have an abusive father. Craig hurt me this morning but I don't think he realized he was. I can't do this anymore. I just want to die." Everything just burst out. She regretted it a second later.  
  
"Wow. Have you talked to anyone about any of this?"  
  
"No and I don't want to either."  
  
"Maybe you could talk to Paige."  
  
"What? That's what Craig said to 'get over it' How am I suppose to just get over it?" She screamed at him knowing none of this was his fault. "Sorry." she whispered.  
  
"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."  
  
"How can you say that. You don't know. You have no idea what it's like to look at your daughter and see your rapists face every fucking day."  
  
"I know. Maybe you could talk to the school psychologist. I know Paige still talks to her and it seems to be helping her deal."  
  
"I suppose." Haley answered. "I think I'm going to go find Paige. She has off this hour. Could you maybe talk to Mr. Armstrong for me about missing class?"  
  
"Yeah. Go find Paige. It's more important."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled and left. She walked down the hall to try to find Paige but instead ran into Craig.  
  
"Haley are you okay? I've been really worried about you."  
  
"Craig please not now. I need to find Paige." she started to walk away but Craig had her arm. Her heart stopped. She was terrified. She slowly turned to look at Craig.  
  
"Craig, please that hurts."  
  
Craig saw the tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." he said letting go. "But you keep running away."  
  
'I thought you out of all people would understand what it's like to be hurt by someone you thought loved you." Craig didn't know what to say. He did know exactly what that was like, but what did this have to do with them? He wasn't hurting her like that. He had barely even touched her.  
  
"What does that have to do with us?"  
  
"Craig.. why do you think my dad doesn't live with us?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"He was abusive. Just like your dad. My mom took me and left. And now you hurt me and I can't stand it. I thought you were my dad again this morning." Craig really didn't know what to say. He really hadn't meant to do that. He loved her more than anything in the world. She was the only thing he had left.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I swear it'll never happen again."  
  
"That's what he always said Craig. You don't get it, do you?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I know. My dad said that all the time, that's why I moved in with Joey."  
  
"Then why do you keep doing it. Why do you keep acting exactly like your father?" Craig just started at her the words rang through his head 'exactly like your father' He wanted to slap her. He wasn't like his father. He couldn't be.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said and took off the other way. Haley was left standing there. Scared and alone. 


End file.
